Sakura en el pais de las maravillas – Black or White
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: En esta 'entrega' Sakura pierde la botellita que tiene que rellenar para volver junto a su mundo, aqui veremos las 'cosas' en blanco y negro. Digamos que es una 'digamos una continuacion del primer fic. Personajes de Naruto son Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Quin Rose. Basado de las entregas de los mangas de Quin Rose de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas


_Yo _**Sakura Haruno**,_ he sido arrastrada contra mi voluntad al país de las maravillas por el conejo blanco que resulto ser un chico con el pelo rubio con unos ojos azules como el cielo que se esconden detras de unas gafas y es un poco pervertido conmigo._

**Naruto:** Por favor llámame **Naruto, Sakura-chan,** datebayo...

_Me forzó a beber la ''medicina del corazón''. Esa medicina era la clave más importante para ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo. Por lo que se hasta ahora, no hay nada más que pueda ayudarme. Y aún asi..._

**Kiba:** Oye hermana ¿Ya has encontrado lo que buscabas?

**Sai:** Me pregunto quien lo robo.

**Kiba**: ¡Suponfo que tenemos que empezar a abrir a todos en canal para inspecionarlos!

**Sakura**: _¡¿A-abrirlos en canal!? ¡N-no es necesario!_

**Sai**: Pero ers muy importante para ti ¿No?

**Sakura:** Lo es...Realmento no lo necesito.

_He decidido quedarme a vivir en el pais de las maravillas. _

Ahora nos iremos al despacho y donde veremos a **Sasuke** y a** Kakashi.**

**Sasuke:** Sabes, la señorita dijo algo extraño, al parecer ya no quiere regresar a su mundo y quiere seguir viviendo aqui.

**Kakashi **tiene la botellita la coloca en la mesa y saca su pistola y la destroza.

**Kakashi**: ...Ya veo. Entonces ya no necesita este vial

Estaba un poco aormilada y me despierto de repente y he aparecido a un teatro. Y empiezo a subir las escaleras para salir a la salida y alguien como el joker del circo aparece.

**Sakura:** ¿Huh...?¿No estaba en el bosque...? _Debería volver antes de que..._

**¿?: **¿Qúe es esto? ¿No te vas a quedar a ver el espectáculo?

**Sakura: **¡ L-lo siento mucho! ¡Es que todos están esperandome por mí para volver a casa!

**¿?:** Esperando por ti...¿Hmm?

**Sakura**: _S-Si probablemente..._

_Está bien ¿No? Volver a ese lugar...está bien ¿Verdad?_

**¿?:** Por supuesto. Tu familia se preocuparà si no regresas. Ven este es el camino a casa.

**Sakura:** Vale, gracias. Y de nuevo ¡Lo siento!.

**¿?:** ¡Está bien! ¡Vuelve pronto!

Salgo de esa especie de teatro

**Sakura: **_¿Quien era esa persona...? Creo que ya lo habia visto antes... ¡Ah!_

De repente aparezco algun sito y es una prision. Y de repente aparece una persona parecido al chico del circo

**Sakura:** ¡ No puede ser! ¡Estaba en el bosque hace un momento! _...Oh ya veo, es un sueño ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado!_

**¿?**: Eh señorita. ¿Ya has vuelto?

**Sakura:** ¿A que te refieres con...''volver''? ¿...Quien eres? _Ahora que lo pienso tambien creo haber visto este lugar antes ¿...es esto tambien un sueño? Y esta persona...tiene la misma cara que la del circo._

**¿?**: Mi nombre es **Joker,** **Sakura Haruno.**

**Sakura:** ¡¿Sabes mi nombre?!

**Joker:** Claro que lo sé, eres la pequeña forastera.

**Sakura:** _Cierto los forasteros son algo poco común aqui..._Entonces **Joker,** ¿Que es este lugar? He estado teniendo muchos sueños como estos últimamente pero...

**Joker:** Un sueño ¿Hmm? Bueno como es la prisión.

**Sakura:** ¿La... prisión?

**Joker**: Así es, la prisión, el lugar donde viene la gente que ha pecado.

Despúes de decir eso me ha empezado a sentir un poco mal.

**Sakura:** _¿Pero qué...?Es algo aterrador. _Lo siento Joker, creo que me he perdido. Si me pudieras indicar la salida. ¡¿Huh?!

**Joker:** No me intentes engañar. ¡Eres una prisionera!

**Sakura**: Una pri-¡No lo soy! ¡No soy una prisionera!

**Joker:** Mentirosa, tienes tus propios pecados, el que no puedas verlos no significa que no existan.

Me enseña la botellita y despúes de sus palabras me acuerdo un poco de mi hermana mayor **Hinata.**

**Joker: **Es por eso que has venido aqui a esta prisión.

**Sakura:** ...?

**Joker**: ¿Estas asustada **Sakura Haruno**? ¿Què tal si te quedas aqui sin armar un alboroto? Te tratare bien.

Pero de repente aparece un chico parecido al **Joker**

**Joker 1**: Guau, ¡Esta es la primera vez que veo a **Joker **flirtear con una chica!

**Joker:** Tú bastardo. ¡¿Cuando llegaste?! Además ¡¿Solo tienes los ojos de adorno?! ¡¿Como puedes llamar a esto flirtear?!

**Joker 1**: ¿Eh? ¿''Como''? ¡Esta chica aún no es una prisionera!

**Joker**: ¡Estas demasiado impaciente!

**Sakura: **_¡E-eso me soprendió...! Espera ¿Qué? ¿Por que está el del circo aqui? ¡Como se esperaria de un sueño!_

Noto como si alguien me diera golpecitos en la cara para que me despierte.

**Sasuke: **Señorita ¡Señorita!

Me despierto y veo a** Sasuke **sin su sombrero mirandome y me sonrojo un poco. Menos mal que el no lo ha notado.

**Sakura**: ¡Ah! ¿Huh? ¿Por que estoy...?

**Sasuke: **¡Nos asustaste! ¡Desmayandote de repente!

**Kakashi**: ¿Estas bien? No te hiciste daño ¿No?

**Sakura**: Estoy bien.

Todos estan esperando a mi, **Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai y Kiba.**

**Sakura:** ...Si perfectamente. ¡Vayamos a casa!

_No estoy perdida este es mi lugar, con estas personas._

Estando casa yo ''mi pijama'' estaba buscando la botellita dentro de unos cajones y lo abro y no lo encuentro.

**Sakura:**_...Aún así, __**Joker **__dijo que hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, que esa es la razón por que entre en la prisión. _Como pensé ya no está aqui. Como se esperaba decidi no volver a mi mundo.

_Pero entonces ¿Qué era eso? ¿Lo robó **Joker**? No sé si eso fue un sueño o la realidad , ni cómo llegué a esa prisión. Asi que ¿Por que siento que volveré a a ir? No me arrepiento de nada. Puede ser...¿Que encuentre algo importante allí?_

Fin


End file.
